


Take Me Instead

by coolcattime



Series: Mianite Oneshots [6]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcattime/pseuds/coolcattime
Summary: Capsize can't help but feel uneasy as the group seem to be walking into a trap.
Series: Mianite Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706272
Kudos: 3





	Take Me Instead

Capsize.

I regret wearing my coat for this as we walk through the nether, the heat almost unbearable but we have no time to stop just so I can adjust my clothes. At least I don’t seem to be the only person uncomfortable in the heat as the champions are all in armour that would make them uncomfortability warm in the overworld, so I can’t imagine how that must feel right now. The only people who look at all comfortable are Tom, who I assume has to have some protection as Dianite’s champion, and my brother, who is only in a loose shirt rather than wearing his coat. Whether it was an intentional decision on his part or not, I can’t help but feel a little jealous, though I push that down. If I mention anything he’ll insist we go back and, as much as I appreciate that my brother is protective to a fault, we really don’t have the time.

This whole situation is a little nerve-wracking, how vague the whole thing is. ‘Dianite is planning something,’ is all Tom has to say but now we’re walking into Dianite’s temple with no plan beyond investigating. I don’t exactly have a better plan but still, this feels wrong. I know time is always of the essence but I wish we’d spent a little more time planning but when I gave the small suggestion of that, Tom started insisting we didn’t have the time. Again, that felt odd to me but I suppose I might just be missing something, but I can’t shift the gut feeling of this all being off. It doesn’t really matter now as we’re about to walk into the temple. I stop myself before I enter.

“Capsize, is everything… are  _ you  _ okay?” Red asks, also stopping before entering the temple. He speaks quietly enough that we don’t gain the attention of the champions. He places a hand on my shoulder.

“No, I’m not. Do you ever get the feeling that something terrible is going to happen?” I ask, not expecting a serious answer from him. He doesn’t really believe in omens, not like I do. In better times he used to tease me about it. He’ll just reassure me, I’m just overthinking things and all that. But I watch his eyebrows knit together, and he takes my arm, moving us both a few steps back from the temple.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can leave them to it,” He asks with legitimate sincerity to his words, to the idea that we can leave if that’s what I think is best. It makes me calmer, knowing I’m not stuck here and that maybe I’m not overreacting either. I take a moment to think, attempting to consider the consequences of us just leaving versus the complete unnerve I feel at the idea of entering the temple. I don’t want to go in there, but I have to, I can’t have the two of us just leave the others because I’m scared. It would put all of them in danger for no reason.

“Let’s just get this over with,” I sigh. I can’t shift my nerves, but I need to focus on investigating and the safety of the group, not whatever terrible thoughts my brain has decided to focus on. Red shoots me a smile, following my lead as I walk into the temple. Having him watch my back makes me feel at least a little better about the situation.

It’s intimidating to walk through the temple of a god I’m sure would love to see the two of us dead. It doesn’t help that we’ve never actually been in here before and I imagine if we take a wrong turn we’ll probably be meant with a trap or worse. The idea of that isn’t helped by the fact that I can’t currently see the others, though it’s nearly impossible to not hear them. That’s good, I remind myself, it means we haven’t completely lost them because we took some time to talk. It isn’t long before we turn a corner and find the champions gathered around a prayer altar.

“You two took a while, you both alright?” Jordan asks with a slight laugh. After a moment of hesitance on my end though his face turning to concern before Red steps forward.

“I took a bit of a spill on the way down, the Captain was just making sure I was okay,” He says, flashing a smile at Jordan and taking the heat for me. I feel guilty for not stopping him, for letting him make excuses for me. It does, however, seem to be the only explanation any of the champions need, as they all turn back to the prayer altar. I don’t move forward, casting a glance over my shoulder. Why of all the places to start did they pick a room with only one exit and no place to hide?

“Okay, so we’re all here now, Tom. What exactly is Dianite planning?” Jordan asks Tom, who just looks wrong. Admittedly I haven’t known the lad for too long but he someone looks on the verge of laughter while his eyes are terrified. It’s unnatural.

“Oh, Dianite isn’t planning anything,” Tom says with a mocking laugh. I feel my throat run dry. This is wrong, I should’ve trusted my gut because this is wrong. Tom’s eyes roll back and he collapses, everyone rushing over to him. I freeze before I can move though, there’s someone behind me. I reach for my cutlass but my wrist is grabbed, my whole body being tugged backwards, my cries silenced by some power beyond my control. Before my arms are quickly pinned behind my back. I begin struggling, sure that with one good movement I’ll be able to escape the hold. Then a sword is pressed against my throat and I freeze.

“I just needed you all somewhere I had the advantage,” Everyone whips around as Furia speaks, reactions of shock and fear as they see me and the position I’m stuck in. This was all just a trap set by Furia and I stood far enough away from the others that I was easy to grab. Every movement I make to attempt to break out of the hold just ends with the blade pressed harder against my skin. There has to be some way out of this, there just has to be. Red attempts to rush Furia, only for the guardian to turn, putting my body into the position of a shield. Everyone else, except Tom who seems to just be getting his bearings back, has their weapons pointed towards Furia, though none of them dare to attack. I have a feeling if they did, it would end with me run through, whether by Furia or one of them by accident, but I also can’t get out of this by myself. “I’d recommend you all drop your weapons.”

“No, I don’t think we will,” Jordan says, his bow trained on Furia. He’s a good enough shot that I might have a chance of getting out of this situation alive, but I’m not sure if Jordan is the sort to shoot first. If it’s a reaction shot, then it’s not going to do me much good. The other champions follow Jordan’s lead, keeping hold of their weapons and keeping them trained on Furia. However, I see Red hesitate, he must be as scared as I am. He doesn’t drop his cutlass but he holds it limply at his side, just staring at me. “Let her go, Furia. This doesn’t need to end in violence.”

“Oh Champion of Balance, always trying to calm a situation, but I  _ want  _ this to end in violence,” Furia mocks, I feel the blade tighten even more against my throat. I expect the worst, I can basically already feel the weapon slicing against my skin. I can barely even keep a brave face on as I can’t think of a way out of this. “Though I will give you one thing. For the rest of your pitiful goddess’ existence, you’ll be her only captain.”

“No!”

“Stop! Kill me instead!” Furia’s blade stops suddenly and though I can feel a small amount of blood on my neck, all I can focus on is Red, and how desperate he looks. He can’t do this, I can’t let him do this. He throws his cutlass to the ground. “You want to kill someone, kill me.”

“Skipper, stand down.”

“And why would I kill the most worthless person in the room?” Furia laughs and I see a shift in Red’s stance just for a second, his eyes flickering over to me.

“Don’t speak to him like that, you absolute bastard!” My anger flares up. I don’t care if he’s doing something profoundly stupid and the person insulting him has a blade to my neck, no one insults my brother. I half-expect to be killed on the spot for the outburst. Instead though I feel myself get shoved forward. I realise only as the blade leaves my neck what Furia is about to do but I don’t even have time to brace myself to soften my landing, let alone to try and stop him. I look up to see Jordan’s arrow hit Furia’s shoulder but it’s already too late. Before teleporting away, he pulls his sword out of Red’s neck. He reaches towards me before he falls forward, his body collapsing into ash as he hits the ground. I let out a sob, unable and unwilling to hold them back as Furia’s laughter fills my head.

I crawl over to the ash pile, the world blurry from tears and my body shaking. I run my fingers through it, attempting to cling to the idea that this isn’t real. This has to be a trick. He can’t be gone. My fingers brush against something solid. I pull it out, only to realise it’s his eyepatch. I stare at it. I feel a weight on my shoulder and turn slowly to see Jordan kneeling next to me. I collapse onto him, crying into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me. The one person who’s always been there for me is gone… and I know it was meant to be me.


End file.
